Earthquake
by XxSophiexX
Summary: What happens when an earthquake strikes the island and takes away the only doctor? Character Deaths included set before Exodus
1. Chapter 1

**Earthquake!**

**Disclaimer-**

I don't own Lost, if I did then I'd be mega rich and be writing proper episodes- Not Fanfictions. What's the point in Disclaimers anyway?

**Summary**

What happens when an Earthquake hits the island and the only doctor dies? Character Deaths included. Set towards the end of Season 1 (just imagine Boone hasn't died) and anything that Jin says is in Korean but is obviously read as English because I don't know Korean.

Strong PB+J and a mixture of Skate and Jate.

**Chapter 1 **

Today was a regular day for the castaways. Claire and Charlie where sat on the beach, talking whilst Claire was feeding Aaron. Locke was in the forest with Boone. Shannon was sunbathing, only half listening to Sayid's talks about the French Woman. Sawyer was lounging on an airplane seat, reading some paperback he had probably scrounged from a dead persons luggage. Kate had Jack by her side but she was busy looking at Sawyer. Michael and Walt where making the raft. The Korean couple, Sun and Jin where preparing raw fish with the help of Hurley.

As much as Hurley insisted on giving people the raw fish, people refused by politely saying they were either "weren't that hungry" or they were "saving the appetite for when Locke and Boone come back with the Boar". Then they felt it. Just a little tremor, nothing that shook people off their feet, just made the trees shake a little, people screamed and looked around.

"Everybody, don't panic, what's running going to do, they are only little tremors. Nothing bad is going to happen."

There was a big contrast between what was about to happen and what Jack was saying. A big contrast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The tremors had been going on for a couple of days so nobody really thought them as dangerous. Everybody had moved to the beach though, under the orders of Jack, as the tremors could possibly worsen and cause the caves to collapse. Jack looked round, people seemed to be fine on the beach, he looked towards the ocean, the darkness making it seem mysterious and if possible even more beautiful. Meanwhile Claire and Charlie were talking.

"Wow it looks beautiful tonight, the stars are twinkling, the ocean, the sand, everything is just really breathtaking." Claire gasped

"Like You." Charlie muttered to himself

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear you." Claire asked.

Charlie blushed a vivid red. "I umm, I-I, I need to get some water, d-do you want some?" He spluttered.

"No, you said something else, I'm sure you did." Claire said, feeling a little upset, She was sure he had called her beautiful, or something of the sort, was he denying it? Did he not feel the same way about their friendship that she did?

Charlie took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I-I said you were beautiful, In fact, I think you're more than beautiful-words cannot describe how beautiful I find you. I love you Claire, and I know you will probably hate my guts for saying this b-but every night, when I close my eyes. I-I think of you and how lost and empty I would be without you. Without your smile, the sparkle in your eyes, everything. I can't stop thinking of you. And in that week you went missing I realised that without you, there would be nothing worth living for." Charlie said, praying she wouldn't go against him for everything he had just revealed. Suddenly Aaron's cries rang throughout the tarpaulin tent "Perfect bloody timing mate," Charlie thought to himself. A single tear rolled down Claire's cheek. "I love you too Charlie" She leaned closer towards him and kissed him on the lips "And that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me". She said, and went to Aaron's cradle. Charlie's broad smile showed only a little bit of the happiness he was feeling inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Jack, I don't wanna worry you or anything but them tremors have been getting stronger over the past few days." Michael said, looking a little anxious of Jack's reaction.

"Dude, he's got a point, the other day I got sand in my freakin' eyes, have you ever had sand in your eyes? It stings man." Hurley said.

"I know the tremors keep worsening, but what do you want me to do about it? I can't control the earthly actions can I?" Jack snapped and walked away.

"You told 'em doc', maybe you aren't as calm as you come across" Sawyer sneered, it made him feel good to see Jack wound up like this, it would have been better if he had caused it, "but hey," Sawyer thought "Life's a bitch"

"I'm in no mood Sawyer, please just leave me alone." Jack sighed.

"Well!" Sawyer said, with a tone of mock offence and he walked off, pretending to look deeply offended, on the way he bumped into Kate.

"Howdy Freckles, what brings you into the forest of doom?" Sawyer said, emphasising his Southern accent.

"I was looking for Jack, have you seen him?" Kate asked,

"Oh" Sawyer said, sounding a little disappointed "The Jackass went up there, he threw a right little paddy at me"

"And I wonder why that was," Kate said looking pointedly towards Sawyer.

"No I didn't cause it, unfortunately" Sawyer smirked.

"Yeah ok, I believe you, I'm going looking for him, wanna come?" Kate asked

"I got better things to do sweet cheeks, I'm going helping build the raft."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was nighttime, and everyone was sat on the beach, more or less everyone had fallen asleep, except for Kate and Sawyer.

"Wanna game of I never?" Sawyer said, pulling two little vodka bottles out.

"Yeah sure," Kate said, reaching out for the vodka bottle. Sawyer was giving it her when a huge tremor shook the whole island, Sawyer dropped the bottles in shock.

Jack awoke to the whole island shaking and people who were screaming, he looked round in shock, could it be an earthquake? He got up and began to speak.

"Umm, Everybody just calm down ok, I'm no geologist but there's Some sort of earthquake going on, my only advice is to pack a few basics and just run." Jack said, stuttering slightly.

"Wow the Jackass is actually lost for words, this makes a first. I mean surely with you being the leader, you would have a better plan, this just shows how pathetic he really is." Sawyer sneered, hoping to annoy Jack. Jack ignored him "Your not so heroic now are you?" Jack's fuse just snapped and he let his wants take over.

Jack pounced on Sawyer, "You really think I like being a hero? Do you ever think that I want somebody else to take over? Why don't you try it?" He growled and started throwing punches towards Sawyer's stomach, hoping to beat the shit out of the annoying southerner.

"Jack, Sawyer stop" Kate shrieked, Jack ignored her and carried on, Sawyer punched back and managed to roll over so he was on top of Jack, this was for Jack starting on him, Sawyer punched him in the stomach twice, causing Jack to cough up a little bit of blood.

"Guys, stop, I don't know if you've noticed but there is an earthquake going on, just stop." Kate yelled. Both Sawyer and Jack got up.

"It can wait," they both said grimly, and returned to their fighting.

"Fine," Kate yelled "but you aren't gonna be safe here, it's safer in the forest." And with that she stormed off alone.

"Claire, we really should be going love." Charlie said

"Look, I'm packing the basics ok, you know like a couple of spare clothes, stuff for Aaron, it does take a while, and it does get heavy, maybe it would be easier if I just stayed here." Claire replied, looking agitated and upset.

"Oh come on love, I'll tell you what, you go off ahead and I'll carry everything, INCLUDING Aaron." Charlie said.

"Wouldn't it be better if I got Aaron, after all I am going first?" Claire asked

"Yeah here you go" Charlie said, handing her Aaron. She leaned forward; the best she could with Aaron sat smugly in the Bjorn and kissed him on the lips. Charlie grinned and kissed back, before a tremor interrupted them and put them back into practical mode.

"Ok, run Claire, run for your life ok, just imagine oh I don't know, that there's a big life-size tub of extra smooth peanut butter waiting for you in the forest. I'll be right behind you yeah?" Charlie said

"Ok, life-size peanut butter, I can do it" Claire said, and with that ran as fast as she could towards the forest.

_Ok so maybe it was a bit stupid Jack and Sawyer fighting whilst there's an earthquake going on but hey they do hate each other. _


End file.
